User blog:Postapocfan1999/Joel (The Last of Us) vs Bill (Left 4 dead 1)
Joel, a ruthless survivor of the Ophiocordyceps unilaterails plauge that decimated mankind VS Bill, a brutal survivor of the Green Flu pandemic that infected millions. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Today, experts look into two iconic zombie video game characters. We will look into their weapons, their strengths, and their weaknesses, and find out who is deadlier. The smuggler from the Boston quarintine zone tasked with bringing a fourteen year old to The Fireflies OR a Vietman war veteran caught in the middle of an apocalypse forced to work with three people he doesn't know so they can survive. Find out here, on Deadliest Fiction. Joel Short history Once a caprenter from Texas, the Cordyceps virus changed everything for Joel. He lost everything to the apocalypse. 20 years later, Joel is a smuggler living in the Boston QZ. His life is changed when a friend asks him to smuggle something he's never smuggled before: a 14 year old kid. When the job goes awry, he is forced to take the kid (Ellie) across post-apocalyptic America to deliver her to The Fireflies. Across the way, they fight infected, people driven crazy with the Cordyceps fungus, and the worst humanity had to offer. If Joel wanted to survive, he had to bring out his inner demons and kill anyone threating either him or Ellie... Weapons Skills *Is very brutal *Can preform powerful punches *Adept at surviving in post-apocalyptic America Weaknesses *Has no combat experience prior to the apocalypse Bill Short history Bill was once a soldier in the Vietnam war. After two tours, a handful of medals, shrapnel in his knee, and an honorable discharge, the war ended and Bill had to live a regular life. Struggling to find work after he came back from 'Nam, he was bored with his life...until the green flu made people attack the uninfected and he is forced to kill one while in a veterans hospital. Armed only with a bone-saw and a knife, he fought his way out, aqquired a gun, and found three other survivors he had to work with if he wanted to live... Weapons Skills *Has formal combat training *Very fit for his age Weaknesses *Has shrapnel in his knee X factors *note, these are my personal xfactors. I have looked into each character's story, personality, etc, before. Battle Info *The battle will take place in an abandonded highschool. *One vs one deathmatch. *Both sides have just finished fighting the opposite sides infected. In other words, Joel has just fought L4D infected and Bill has fought TLoU infected. As a result, they have very limited ammuntion. *I have thought over it and there may be health kits avalible in the battle. Each man will have a maximum of two kits. This may be added since health kits are present in each combatant's games. If you think that they should not be added in the battle, put it at the end of your your edges/X-factors/overall winner. Notes *Voting ends on July 24 5:00 P.M CST *If there is a tie on July 24, the voting period will be extended to July 25 and end at 5:00 again. *Please read the voting requirements below so your vote will be counted. *This is my first battle. I have other battle ideas in my profile, so check them out! Voting *You MUST include all weapon edges and a detailed reason on why that particular weapon gets the edge. You may also include xfactors, but it will not increase your vote, it will only guarantee that your vote counts. If you do not do this, your vote will not count. * No fanboyism allowed or else your vote will not count either. If there are personal prefrences included (I.E, Joel wins because he is bada*** and Bill is a pussy.) your vote will not count. If you have included all weapon edges and/or xfactors, then your vote will be reduced to half. *If you have a valid argument on why either Joel or Bill would possibly win (I.E, Bill was a veteran while Joel was just a carpenter OR Joel wins because he has survived longer while Bill *spoiler* died.) then your vote will possibly count. Any counter-arguments that are good and make sense will result in your vote reduced to half (As long as you have all weapon edges and/or xfactors. Otherwise, your vote will not count) If you are able to counter the counter-argument made against you within 24 hours, then your vote will count. If they counter counter *sigh* , then the battle will rage on until either one of you wins. You cannot counter counter for the same reason (I.E, writing that Bill has superior weapons twice) since they have already countered your counter (so much countering, it makes my head hurt!). *Happy voting! Battle Joel walked down the abandonded street. He had his sniper out, ready to kill any infected or humans who want to harm him. He constantly was thinking about Ellie. The infected had seperated them. Joel's mind also pictured those particular infected. They were unlike anything he had ever seen. He was low on ammo because of those bast****. He looked at the highschool up ahead. The same one he told Ellie to head to so they could meet up. He checked his weapons and continued walking... "Damn infected." Bill grunted. He cocked his Ruger and went into the highschool. As he went in, he thought about his group. They were all killed by a group of new infected. It was a mistake to fire their guns like they did with the regular infected. They actually noticed the gunshots. That was stupid on their part. He lit a cigarette and stood against a wall, tears forming in his eyes... Joel had noticed Bill long before he even lit his cigar. He aimed his sniper at Bill, his finger hovering over the trigger... Then he coughed. Bill shined a flashlight on him and saw the gun that Joel had. He immedeatly aimed his Ruger and fired, barley grazing Joel. Stupid Ruger, Bill thought. Joel went behind a wall and turned off his flashlight so Bill wouldn't know where he was. He took out his revolver and blind fired so Bill would take cover. The light moved and left Joel in complete darkness. "I ain't gonna hurt you!" He shouted to Bill. "Hell ya you won't motherf****!" Bill lit his pipe bomb and threw it at Joel. Joel ran down the hall and the pipe bomb beeped until it detonated. "You mind giving one of those to me for the clickers?" "Screw you!" Bill aimed his M1911 at Joel and the bullet his his leg. He prepared to kill Joel, but all he heard was a clicking sound. Joel took the opportunity to pull out his Tarsus and fired at Bill, hitting his foot. Bill reloaded his Colt as Joel rolled away into one of the classroms which had no door to block his way. Bill fired at him until the slide locked back. While Bill did that, Joel took out a health pack and tended to his wound. Bill did the same and Joel fired his last revolver round, barley missing Bill's head. Joel then pulled out his Mossberg and fired one shell at Bill. This time, the buckshot hit Bill's leg. "FUUUUUUU*********!" He screamed. Bill ran away, but not without getting a bit of revenge. He pulled out his M79 and fired into the room that Joel was in. Joel spotted this and got out of the explosion radius, but did not leave unscathed. A large piece of shrapnel was embeded into his arm. Joel took it out and used his last health pack. He then threw a nail bomb and some shrapnel hit Bill's shoulder and lower back. Joel pumped his Mossberg and carefully went out of the room. He turned on his flashlight and saw the trail of Bill's blood. He followed it until he went outside of the highschool. Bill had his M16 out and he fired wildly at Joel. His aim was unsteady, so Joel went out of harms way. He crouched behind a car and aimed his sniper. Bill ducked and the shot hit air. He then ran to a nearby schoolbus and went inside. Joel, knowing he had no more ammo for his Winchester, pulled out his Mossberg and fired at the bus. Joel then took out his M4 and slowly crept towards the bus. He flanked bill entered through the back. Bill was trying to clear a jam while Joel did this. Joel aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger... Nothing. The thing probably misfired or something. Joel threw it and unleashed his flamethrower. "YOU PHSYCO!" Bill hollered as Joel severley burned him. The flamethrower's canister emptied quickly, leaving Bill burned, but still somewhat able to fight. Bill took the opportunity to buttstroke Joel. He did it so hard (yes, that is what she said) that he knocked Joel out of the bus. Joel fell on his behind, pain blossoming throughout his body. Bill jumped at him, but Joel rolled over and took out his pipe. He struck him on the head and Bill shouted. Bill then used his gunstock to hit Joel in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Joel raised his pipe and aimed the pipe at Bill's head... He moved and the pipe met Bill's shoulder. The pipe broke and Bill swung his gun at Joel's head, knocking him to the ground and leaving him helpless. Bill took away Joel's Mossberg and said, "Any last words?" "Ellie..." No one has seen Joel since. He is presumed dead. Ellie didn't find Joel there and waited until a pack of clickers chased her away. Bill layed on the ground. His mind was slowly slipping. He could still think, but not control his body. His mind lingered on the day his group died, the smoke in the air. It must have been contaminated. As the months passed he slowly became blind and mindless... Expert opinion Bill won because of his superior weapons and training. Joel was a formidable opponent, but Bill had the advantage from the start. Category:Blog posts